


Fiktion

by DieLadi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasie, Fiktion, Gedanken, Ideen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Was ist es, was dich bewegt zu schreiben?





	Fiktion

Aber genau das ist es doch, nicht wahr?

Die Tatsache, dass da, wo andere nur nur die alte Eiche sehen, du die Feen siehst, die in ihren Blättern wohnen.  
Die von Zweig zu Zweig im Abendwind Geschichten wispern.

Dass da, wo für andere eine Brücke ist, für dich der Troll darunter lauert.  
Und deine finsteren Träume sind sein Brückenzoll.

Wo andere die Sterne sehen, siehst du Millionen von Planeten, mit Wesen, so wunderlich und faszinierend, wie nur dein Kopf sie ersinnen kann.

Dass du zwischen die Zeilen blickst, unter die Haut, in die Tiefe der Augen.

Dass du da, wo andere einen Menschen sehen, dessen Blick trüb ist, dessen Gesicht voller Falten, du die Dinge siehst, die dazu geführt haben.  
Die Dinge, die vielleicht nie passiert sind.  
Aber die so hätten geschehen sein können.

Wo andere nur ein Lächeln sehen, siehst du eine lange schon gärende, nun endlich Erfüllung findende Liebe.

Wo andere ein paar Fältchen sehen in einem Augenwinkel, um einen Mund, siehst du den Streit, das Drama, die Ängste.

Aber das ist es doch, nicht wahr?  
Dass du die Realität als solche achtest, aber dennoch die Fantasie als ihr ebenbürtig siehst.  
Ihr Zweck ist ein anderer, doch sie ist ebenso wichtig ...

Dass dort, wo für andere ein Film endet, ein Buch die letzte Seite hat, für dich die Story weitergeht. Eigentlich erst richtig beginnt.  
Der letzte Buchstabe auf der letzten Seite öffnet dir neue Welten, wo andere noch darüber diskutieren, ob es gut geschrieben war oder gut verfilmt.

Dass du den Riss in der Zeit siehst, den Riss in der Wirklichkeit, durch den der Traum, die ferne Welt, das andere Universum tropft.  
Und manchmal nur die kleine Abweichung, die aber so viel ändert ...

Das ist es doch, nicht wahr, dass du es in der Hand hast.  
Du machst daraus, was deine Einzigartigkeit empfindet.  
Du schaffst Dinge, Werke, Ideen, die anderen zeigen, was du bist, hoffst, liebst, hasst.

Dass du es in der Hand hast, Facetten deiner Seele in ein buntes Setting zu setzen und dort zu etwas ganz neuem zu verbinden.

Das ist es doch.  
Nicht wahr?

Du hast es in der Hand.


End file.
